


I've Got a Bad Feeling About This

by supergirrl



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dad max, F/M, Fury Mom, Gen, Humor, I am a huge Star Wars nerd so the war rig family is too, War Rig Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergirrl/pseuds/supergirrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the JoBassa/Rockatansky family, Halloween is a big deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got a Bad Feeling About This

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is just a cute little one shot, I wanted to write a happy fic where the War Rig family (+Slit) gets to dress up for Halloween.

Only for Capable, Nux thought, would he walk around his own apartment with his eyes shut, banging into every wall possible. Even though he knew she would be dressed as Princess Leia for Furiosa and Max’s Halloween party, she hadn’t told him which costume she would be wearing. Resisting the temptation to peek, he focused on the warmth of her small hands as she led him towards the front door.

“How do I look?”

He opened his eyes and immediately grinned. Capable was wearing all white, pants and a blouse with a vest over them, and her thick, beautiful hair in a braid around the crown of her head. His favorite outfit, Leia’s Hoth costume. The first time they watched Star Wars together, he had confessed that his crush on Leia was been forever cemented by that outfit, and Capable had remembered.

Any doubts he might have had about his own costume-Han Solo’s standard blue pants and V-neck shirt with a black vest-were swept away. On his own, he looked fairly dorky, but at Capable’s side, he felt as suave and brave as Han Solo.

“You look so, so beautiful.” The words felt inadequate to express the depth of his feelings, but Capable understood. She always did.

She blushed, poking at her hairdo. “I don’t know, I kind of feel like my red hair looks weird with all this white. Maybe I should have just been Merida from Brave.”

Nux put his hands on her hips, drawing her in close. “The costume is perfect, and you’re perfect.”

She smiled up at him and smiled wryly, still not entirely convinced. “You’re sweet, that’s why I keep you around.”

Suddenly, Nux had an idea. He said in a low voice, “You like me because I’m a scoundrel. There aren’t enough scoundrels in your life.”

Capable caught on immediately, murmuring, “I happen to like _nice_ men.”

“I’m nice men,” He leaned down until their lips were only inches apart.

Capable breathed, “No you’re not. You’re-”, then stood on her tip toes to kiss him.

He pulled her flush against him, and the kiss deepened. Unfortunately, much like the movie counterpart, it was interrupted, though by the chirp of Capable’s phone rather than a socially oblivious protocol droid.

Capable stepped back, checking her phone. “Oh no, we’re going to be late to pick up Toast and Slit!”

As they hastily grabbed keys and headed out the door, Capable shot him a quick, sultry look. “But don’t think we won’t be finishing that later.”

 

Once in the car, Capable said, “I can’t wait to see everyone’s costumes this year!”

The unofficial rule for the JoBassa/Rockatansky annual Halloween party was that costumes were kept a secret until the big night, to add to the suspense and anticipation. Nux was excited too, although not for entirely the same reasons as Capable. This would be Slit’s first year attending as Toast’s boyfriend, meaning that he would actually be wearing a costume, rather than just showing up late with alcohol and gas station pizza, like he usually did.

When they pulled up in front of Toast and Slit’s place, they were waiting out front with their three-legged dog, Nugget. Capable hopped out of the car to hug Toast, and Nux smirked as he got a good look at Slit’s costume.

Clad in a shiny breastplate and a red skirt covered with leather lappets-not to mention knee high boots, a plastic sword strapped to his hip, and a helmet topped by red plumes-Slit shuffled to the car, awkwardly adjusting his flowing cape as he settled into the passenger’s seat beside Nux.

Seeing the look on Nux’s face, Slit growled, “Not a word.”

For the past three years, Slit had mercilessly teased him for the costumes Nux had worn with Capable to this party, which included Shrek and Fiona, Danny and Sandy from Grease, and Jack Skellington and Sally from The Nightmare Before Christmas (all movies Nux had never seen before dating Capable). If he thought he was going to make it through tonight without Nux cracking at least one joke, he was sorely mistaken.

“Nux,” Capable said from the backseat, where she was cuddled up with Toast, “Be nice!”

In mock indignation, Nux replied, “I wasn’t going to say anything! I was just wondering where Nugget’s costume was.” He reached out to pat Nugget, who was sitting on Slit’s lap, and she gave him an affectionate lick.

Toast, who looked much more dignified than Slit in a long white dress with pleats down the front and a slender diadem on her head, blew Nugget a kiss. “She doesn’t need one, she’s perfect just the way she is! Plus, I wasn’t sure how to do an ancient Mediterranean dog costume. I’m Kleopatra, obviously, and Slit is Marcus Antonius but I thought dressing her up as a god or something would be kind of sacrilegious.”

For the rest of their drive, Toast and Capable had a lively discussion on the difficulties of costuming pets.

Even though Slit could be a prick, Nux felt a little guilty about teasing him about the costume. It wasn’t fair to mock him when he was just trying to be a good boyfriend and make Toast happy, especially when he had had a desperate crush on her for years.

“You look good, Slit. Real shine. The costumes…they mean a lot to Toast and her sisters, and their parents will be impressed that you tried.”

Slit raised an eyebrow, looking surprisingly menacing for someone with a dog dozing on his chest. “Costume or no, I’ll always look more chrome than you.”

Despite his posturing, Nux knew that Slit was worried about being accepted by Toast’s family, and based on the way Slit affectionately punched his shoulder, he thought his words had helped.

 

When they arrived at Max and Furiosa’s house, Cheedo answered the door. She was wearing a black-and-purple dress with a cape, and Nux instantly recognized her as Anna from Frozen-another movie he had only seen because of Capable. She greeted them effusively, cooing over Nugget and complimenting Toast and Slit on their costumes. But when she saw Nux and Capable, she giggled, then clapped her hands over her mouth.

Dag drifted into the room, looking ethereal in a flowing blue dress and her white hair pulled back in a braid.

Slit gave her an odd look. “Who are you supposed to be? That dragon girl from Game of Thrones?”

Dag rolled her eyes. “I’m Elsa, you troglodyte.”

Her pale eyes flicked over Nux and Capable, and she said, in her usual vague way, “Well, it was bound to happen eventually.”

Then she knelt to scratch Nugget behind her ears. Before anyone could ask her to explain, Max, Furiosa, and Angharad came in, and Nux immediately knew what she had been talking about. Angharad, keeping with her usual theme of feminist costumes, appeared to be Rosie the Riveter. But apparently Furiosa and Max had also drawn their inspiration from Star Wars, because they were Princess Leia and Han Solo too.

He and Max were wearing the same. Damn. Costume. Right down to the black boots. It wasn’t really _that_ big a deal, it was just embarrassing, showing up at a party hosted by the people he hoped were his future in-laws, wearing the same clothes as his prospective father-in-law.

Max mumbled a greeting then joined Dag on the floor to pet Nugget. Dogs ranked higher on Max’s list of priorities than just about everything besides Furiosa and their daughters.

Furiosa and Capable were at least not wearing identical outfits; Furiosa was wearing Leia’s Endor outfit, complete with a camouflage helmet.

She smiled at them all, and said, “Well, now that everyone’s here, we can start the movie. I was thinking a horror movie, since it’s Halloween, but maybe Star Wars would be more appropriate.”

They all laughed, and as they moved into the den, squabbling over whether to go with original trilogy movies or the prequels, Nux had a feeling that this would be the best Halloween so far.  

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> So Nugget is a real live three-legged dog, belonging to my friend and her husband. Since she's my dog niece, I wanted her to make an appearance in this fic. I hope you all enjoyed the fic, please review and let me know what you did/didn't like!


End file.
